


Halloween

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-28
Updated: 2007-10-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It constantly amazed Larry the way human beings seemed to delight in scaring themselves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

Cal Sci at Halloween was a playground of ghosts and goblins and monsters. Skeletons dangled from rooftops and trees. Shrieks of fright and laughter filled the air as the students revelled in All Hallow’s Eve. 

It constantly amazed Larry the way human beings seemed to delight in scaring themselves. As though fear was the only way to know they were truly alive. Instead of contemplating the wonders and beauty of the sun and stars above them they turned to the dark and unknown. Of the way shadows and things left hidden could scare them into being alive. 

What was it about being scared by the unknown that made people feel so alive? For him the unknown was a challenge to unravel, to figure how it worked. And to stumble across that one insignificant clue that suddenly opened up a whole new world, to make the unknown known? That was what made Larry feel alive. 

But perhaps there was something he could learn from these people who loved to scare themselves. Fear could motivate a person to act against their very nature and work miracles. Maybe if he studied them long enough he could figure out what was so attractive about fear and how it drove a person.


End file.
